Grâce à eux
by lauraa77
Summary: OS d'un noël à Poudlard


Aujourd'hui nous étions le… le combien d'ailleurs ? Ah oui le 22 décembre. Etant en vacances, je passais la plupart de mon temps libre -c'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le temps- à la bibliothèque, vous deviez certainement vous en douter. C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Il était à présent 16h et j'avais envie de profiter un peu de mes amis et aussi leur proposer une sortie à Pré au lard avant Noël pour les derniers cadeaux.

Quand j'arrivai enfin dans la Grande Salle je m'approchai de Ginny et de Harry qui roucoulaient avec leur livre ouvert. Je suis sûr qu'ils faisaient tout sauf étudier.

- Salut ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Demandai-je en m'installant en face d'eux.

- Non, me sourit ma meilleure amie avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue.

- Alors vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ?

- Oh, eh bien on s'est baladés dans les jardins et dans le château. Ensuite, on voulait être un peu tranquilles alors on est allés dans la salle commune, mais il y avait trop de monde alors on est venus ici, énuméra Harry tout en lançant des regards amoureux à celle qui était sa fiancée depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Je vois… dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Et où est Ronald ?

- Avec sa petite amie tiens ! S'exclama la rouquine en riant. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ?

- Bon… je suppose que vous avez des choses de prévues demain ? Demandai-je, même si j'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient passer la journée en couple.

- On va aller se balader à Pré au lard. J'ai déjà prévu tout notre programme de la journée ! Me dit Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

Je me forçai à sourire et, après les avoir salués, je partis à la recherche de Ron qui, je l'espèrais, n'aurait rien de prévu le lendemain ni le reste de son après-midi. Sauf que mon idée tomba à l'eau lorsque je le croisai en uniforme de Quidditch, balai à la main, accompagné de sa petite amie.

- Ron ! L'interpellai-je en trottinant vers eux. Salut Pansy. La saluai-je tandis qu'elle s'éloignait après un bref sourire en coin. Tu as prévu quelque chose demain ?

- Ouais, on va à Pré au lard avec …

- D'accord ! Le coupai-je avec un petit sourire. On se voit plus tard alors.

- À ce soir, Mione ! L'entendis-je crier alors que je sortais un livre pour continuer ma lecture jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Je marchais lentement, en rasant les murs pour ne pas me cogner contre quelqu'un, alors que j'étais plongée dans une lecture passionnante sur les créatures mythiques. J'étais tellement concentrée que, quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je lâchai mon livre en poussant un cri plus strident que jamais ! C'est la main sur le cœur que je me tournai lentement vers la personne.

- Toi ? Ne me refais … plus jamais… un truc pareil ! J'ai cru que… j'allais faire une crise cardiaque… non d'un chien ! Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle tout en me collant contre le mur en pierre.

- Désolé ! Rit la personne. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience Granger.

- Merci, Malefoy. Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Tu ne peux pas faire comme les gens normaux et m'appeler au lieu de mettre ta main sur mon épaule sans que je t'entende arriver ? Le questionnai-je en prenant une grande bouffé d'air.

- Pour tout te dire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…, commença-t-il en se baissant pour me tendre mon livre, je t'ai appelée au moins 3 fois, et deux fois par ton prénom.

- Oh… je n'ai rien entendu.

- Ça j'avais remarqué, en effet, me dit Malefoy avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Lui demandai-je tandis que je reprenais ma route, suivie de l'ancien Mangemort.

- Et bien… mes amis sont tous en couple.

- Ça je le savais, riais-je en me rappelant avoir vu Theodore Nott draguer Luna la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une fête en l'honneur de la victoire du bien cet été.

- Et j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je veux les aborder et leur proposer de faire un truc… ils trouvent le moyen de m'éviter ou de m'évincer, quoique pour moi ça en revient au même, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras et en baissant la tête.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu es triste. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Mais je dois te dire que c'est pareil pour moi. Harry et Ginny ont passé la journée à se bécoter, et demain ils passent la journée tous les deux. Pareil pour Ron et…

- Pansy, fi- il en me coupant. Oui, je lui ai demandé aussi ce qu'elle faisait demain. Et Theo passe sa journée avec Luna. Et Blaise avec Tracey.

- Même Neville est occupé avec sa petite amie… soupirai-je en même temps que Drago.

- Tu penses qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils nous cachent ? Ils restent justes en couple à longueur de journée.

- Il y a encore quelques semaines ils ne le faisaient pas.

- Alors tu dois avoir raison… Ils doivent fabriquer quelque chose ensemble, dis-je, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu viendrais avec moi à Pré au lard demain ? Me demanda Drago, en se stoppant et en me regardant.

000

- Ah te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Drago en bas des escaliers, à côté de la Grande Salle. Viens, on y va, ils sont partis il y a déjà 15 bonnes minutes, me dit-il en me tirant par le poignet.

- Bonjour, moi aussi je vais bien. Je trouve aussi que ma nouvelle tenue me va bien, merci Drago, dis-je le plus ironiquement possible.

- Hein ? Fit-il en se stoppant et en me regardant de bas en haut. Oh… tu es… ça te va… bien, beaucoup même, dit-il en bégayant devant moi.

Je ris de bon cœur et lui prit le bras en l'entraînant sur le chemin pour Pré au lard avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour une robe noire avec des collants en coton blanc et des bottes noires, puis j'avais mis un manteau blanc et lâché mes cheveux. Pour une fois que je sortais du château, j'avais décidé de mettre les vêtements que ma mère m'avait envoyés en début de mois. Malefoy, lui, portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et un petit pull par-dessus et bien sur son éternel cape noir à l'effigie de Serpentard. Très mignon je dois l'avouer.

D'après Malefoy, nous faisions cette sortie pour surveiller nos amis. Je le soupçonnais de manquer de sensations fortes depuis quelque temps, d'où notre « mission » du jour, mais malgré tout je devais avouer que leur comportement était étrange.

Au moment où j'allais entrer dans une boutique, Drago m'attrapa la main et me tira dans une petite ruelle sur le côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'avais vu un collier vraiment joli pour Luna, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien figure toi que ta chère amie est en ce moment même avec mon meilleur ami et nos autres amis ! S'exclama Drago d'un ton énervé.

- Tu sais… Tu aurais besoin d'un bon massage, je te sens sur les nerfs. Et puis cette histoire te monte trop au cerveau Drago. Alors maintenant on va entrer dans cette boutique, et toi, si tu veux, tu les surveilleras. On y va.

Je lui pris à mon tour la main et le tirai dans la boutique où, heureusement, il y avait encore le collier. La chaîne était en argent et le pendentif avait la forme d'une étoile violette et bleu foncée vraiment magnifique.

Je déambulais dans les rayons, tout en jetant des coups d'œil au Serpentard qui m'accompagnait. Celui-ci était pratiquement collé à la vitre en fronçant les sourcils et en se baissant de temps en temps. « Ce type est fou et je crois que la guerre ne l'a pas arrangé », pensai-je.

Malheureusement, j'arrivais pourtant à le trouver craquant. Hermione, tu es pitoyable...

Après avoir payé mes derniers achats je rejoignis Malefoy qui m'attendait en regardant les Trois Balais avec attention.

- Viens ils sont tous rentrés dedans.

- Mais…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de protester, et m'entraîna dans le pub, où il trouva un endroit pour nous cacher tout en nous permettant d'écouter leur conversation.

- Vous avez tous vos cadeaux, pour Noël ? Demanda Tracey dont je reconnaissais la voix.

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

La conversation continua sur des choses très intéressantes -pure ironie à force de côtoyer des Serpentards - qui commençaient à m'endormir, tout comme Drago. Mais à un moment, une phrase de Blaise nous sortit de notre coma.

- Drago me fait de la peine quand même. Pouffa le meilleur ami du blond peroxydé.

- Moi c'est Hermione... Vous l'auriez vue hier, quand elle est venue nous voir… soupira Harry.

- C'est pour leur bien, affirma Pansy, ce qui nous fit froncer les sourcils.

- Pour notre bien ? Chuchotai-je, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pour notre bien ? De nous éviter ? Marmonna Drago en mettant sa tête sur ses mains.

- Vous pensez que ce sera pour bientôt ? Ça me manque de ne pas les voir se chamailler, et puis il faut avouer qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, fit Ronald, à ma plus grande surprise.

- Bon si on rentrait ? Demanda Theodore en soupirant.

- Oh non, encore un peu Theo, s'il te plaît ! Pour une fois qu'on peut sortir ! Lui demanda Luna.

Nous n'écoutâmes pas la suite de leur conversation, et nous quittâmes le pub en toute discrétion pour rentrer à Poudlard. Sur le chemin aucun de nous deux ne parlait, trop plongés dans nos pensées au sujet de ce que nous venions d'entendre.

J'ai beau être l'une des plus intelligentes de l'école, je n'ai pas compris le sens de leur conversation, sauf le fait qu'ils nous évitaient pour notre bien et qu'ils trouvaient qu'on irait bien ensemble…

Quand on traversa la porte du château, j'attrapai doucement la main de Drago et l'entraînai dans la grande salle, puis à la table des Poufsouffles où je l'installai de force.

Malefoy était crispé, sur les nerfs et même près à exploser si je ne faisais pas quelque chose, c'est pourquoi je lui enlevai sa cape devant toutes les personnes présentes et posai mes mains sur ses épaules que je commençai à masser doucement.

- Bien maintenant tu vas essayer de vider ton esprit et de penser à des choses qui te font sourire et tu essayes de te détendre, compris ? Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

« Mmh mmh » fut la seule chose que j'entendis pendant tout le long de son massage avec plusieurs soupirs que je pris comme un bon signe devant mon savoir-faire.

Je dois dire qu'à Gryffondor, j'étais autant connue pour mes performances en cours que celles de faire des massages. Un jour Dean et Seamus m'avaient dit de faire payer les séances… j'avoue y avoir pensé, mais ma raison avait vite repris le dessus.

- Hermione… ? M'appela Drago en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Oui ? Lui répondis-je tout en continuant le massage.

- Tu sais que la plupart des personnes nous regardent et que tu n'as toujours pas arrêté depuis ? Et je dois te dire qu'il y a à peine 2min nos soit disant amis se sont installés sur la table des Serpentard et qu'ils nous lancent des regards en souriant très, mais alors très bizarrement. Et même Theodore nous regarde avec… intérêt. Ça me fait flipper, m'avoua-t-il en se tortillant sur le banc.

- Déjà, arrêtes de gesticuler. Ensuite, ignore-les comme eux font avec nous, où alors regarde les froidement… tu sais, comme tu savais si bien faire avec moi, lui souriai-je en me penchant pour le regarder. Et puis tous leurs regards doivent avoir un rapport avec la conversation qu'on a entendue.

- Mmh… gémit il lorsque je passai mes pouces dans sa nuque, je pense aussi. D'ailleurs j'y ai réfléchi, et la seule chose cohérente que j'ai trouvé c'est qu'ils…

- Qu'ils… ? L'encourageai-je à finir sa phrase.

- Qu'ils veulent nous voir ensemble.

- Ils nous voient ensemble, là. Et on traîne souvent ensemble aussi, et ils nous voient, lui dis-je sans vouloir comprendre.

- Granger… soupira-t-il, découragé. Tu as beau être intelligente, là, tu me déçois. Quand je dis « nous voir ensemble » c'est… être en couple.

- Tu veux dire... comme sortir ensemble, comme Ginny et Harry ? Lui demandai-je surprise en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Hey continue le massage j'étais plus décontracté comme tu me l'avais dit !

Ensemble ? Malefoy et moi ? Sortir ensemble ? Pourquoi plutôt ne pas nous l'avoir dit séparément, ou alors faire en sorte qu'on se rapproche… ? A moins que… c'était CA leur solution pour nous rapprocher. Bon je dois avouer que ça a un peu marché... mais de là à pratiquement nous ignorer !

C'est avec un sourire démoniaque que je portai mon regard sur Malefoy qui était en train de me dévisager depuis que j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oulla… Granger je connais se sourire. C'est effrayant mais terriblement sexy je dois bien l'avouer… Je déteins trop sur toi, Hermione, soupira-t-il, faussement excédé. Alors ton idée ?

- Quand je vais arrêter de te chuchoter à l'oreille je vais te sourire et toi tu feras ton sourire le plus pervers, où quelque chose dans le même genre, que tu as en réserve. Après, tu vas te lever et m'emmener dans ta chambre, on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement... Finis-je en lui adressant mon sourire en coin le plus sexy, qui eut l'air de lui faire de l'effet en plus.

Il fit son fameux sourire et se leva précipitamment en me prenant la main pour sortir de la Grande Salle devant tout le monde, qui avait bien remarqué notre échange plutôt étrange. Mais ce qui me fit le plus rire c'est…

- T'as vu la tête que faisaient les autres ! S'exclama Drago en direction des cachots. J'ai cru que Weasley allait s'étouffer.

- Bien fait. Ils l'ont bien cherché.

En tant que Préfet en Chef, Malefoy avait une chambre pour lui seul avec une entrée dans la salle commune des Serpentards et une dans le couloir. Il prononça le mot de passe qui était « Renouveau » -presque le même que le mien qui était « Nouveauté »- puis il me laissa entrer la première. Sa chambre était aussi grande que la mienne.

Une petite cheminée avec en face un canapé et un fauteuil, et sur la droite il y avait 5 marches qui menaient à un lit baldaquin entouré de deux tables de nuit. Les seules différences entre ma chambre et la sienne étaient les couleurs... et l'état du bureau !

Je posai mon manteau sur le canapé et m'y installai, tandis que Drago s'étalait sur son fauteuil.

- Bon alors, ton idée ? Demanda-t-il enfin après un moment de silence.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire semblant de ne plus leur prêter attention jusqu'à au moins demain soir ou, alors au matin de Noël.

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous reparler quoi.

- Voilà ! Et puis pendant tout ce temps-là on reste collé ensemble pour qu'ils aient des doute à propos de nous deux.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demande Drago en relevant la tête vers moi.

- Et bien qu'ils aient des doutes sur notre « relation ».

- Mmh donc… Tu proposes qu'on se fréquente pendant environ deux jours, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui mais pour nous venger, précisai-je comme si je voulais m'en convaincre aussi. Bien sûr… pour nous venger…

Piouf, à ce moment là, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais sauté dessus pour l'embrasser !

Depuis quand j'en pince pour mon ancien ennemi ? Eh bien justement depuis que ce n'est plus mon ennemi, donc depuis environ 6mois. Des fois, j'ai envie de me taper contre un mur ; après tout, Drago Malefoy a une certaine réputation à tenir. Même si ces histoires de sang ne sont plus importante pour Drago, je sais que son entourage ou les gens à l'extérieur le montreraient du doigt et qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

J'ai su toutes ses choses à propos de lui par Drago lui-même. Des fois, on passe du temps ensemble et on parle beaucoup de nous, ce qui fait qu'on se connaît bien. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que maintenant je suis amoureuse de lui, que je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas me dire ou alors qu'il rêverait d'avoir une petite maison à Londres entouré de moldus.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien comme on le fait d'habitude. Après être resté plus d'une heure dans sa chambre, on avait décidé de se balader un peu partout dans le château et aussi dans les jardins. Puis, quand l'heure du repas arriva, on s'installa tous les deux sur la table des Poufsouffles, à l'écart de tout le monde.

Pendant presque tout le repas j'étais accrochée au bras de Drago, ce qui apparemment ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Et puis nos amis nous regardaient bizarrement tout en parlant. Notre plan semblait fonctionner.

- Très chère Grangie, je pense que notre numéro plaît à Dumbledore, en tout cas ! Me glissa Malefoy en passant son bras sur mes épaules, tandis qu'il piquait un bout de ma tarte au citron.

- Il me fait peur quand il a ce regard là, tu sais, lui avouai-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, rit Drago, ce qui attira quelques regards surpris de le voir rire.

- Oui mais pas avec ce regard, marmonnai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Bon ce soir je dors dans ta chambre, Granger ! M'annonça-t-il comme si c'était évident.

- Pardon ? M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui avec de gros yeux.

- Bah oui faut bien que quelques Gryffondors me voient entrer dans ta chambre, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je roulai des yeux et me leva en poussant mon dessert vers lui puis après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue je lui fis un clin d'œil accompagné d'un « ce soir 21h » pour que certaines personnes l'entendent et j'allai à la bibliothèque pour décompresser un peu.

000

Il était pile 21h quand on frappa à ma porte. J'ouvris la porte, et c'est un Serpentard blond que je trouvai derrière, avec son plus beau sourire charmeur et, derrière lui, des personnes se « promenant » dans le couloir. Je pus même apercevoir Ron et Harry tirer une tête de déterrés vraiment drôle !

Je tirai Drago par sa cape et fermai le portrait pour rire de la tête de mes meilleurs amis.

- Toi t'as remarqué Potter et Weasley, je me trompe ? Fit Drago en posant son sac et sa cape sur mon bureau.

- Non ! Pouffai-je en m'installant sur mon canapé. Vraiment drôle.

- Tu traînes trop avec moi, tu commences à te moquer de tes meilleurs amis, dit-il moqueur.

- Ils l'ont bien mérité, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Bon je vais me mettre en pyjama. Et je te préviens, tu dors du côté gauche parce que je n'aime pas être de ce côté.

- Ça me va je pensais dormir sur le canapé, me dit-il en commençant à retirer des boutons de sa chemise.

Je restai plantée en plein milieu du petit salon, à fixer Drago jusqu'à ce que justement je me rende compte que je matais ma pseudo fréquentation. Je me précipitai alors directement dans la salle de bain et en me regardant dans le miroir je vis un visage rouge cramoisi digne de Ronald. Après une bonne douche, je ressortis habillée d'un short noir ainsi que d'un tee-shirt gris ayant appartenu à mon père en guise de pyjama.

Je retrouvai Drago assis en tailleur sur mon lit, torse nu, en train de lire un livre, et quand je grimpai sur mon lit je le vis lire son livre de potions de cette année.

- Et bien tu peux rire de moi mais toi aussi tu lis tes livres de cours ! M'exclamai-je en souriant.

- Oui bah… j'avais rien d'autre à faire, t'as mis 15 minutes rien qu'à prendre ta douche.

- Oh je te manquais ? Souriai-je malicieusement.

- Pas du tout ! Répondit-il précipitamment. Bon on dort, dit-il fermement en claquant son livre et en le posant sur la table de nuit.

- Très bien Môsieur...! Bonne nuit, Drago, lui dis-je après avoir éteint la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione… Chuchota-t-il après un petit moment de silence.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant du matin…

D'abord, je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Drago, et apparemment ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde puisque ce qui nous réveilla le fit grogner, et il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

- Je te jure que si ce n'est pas important je tue la personne qui nous a réveillés, grogna Drago en se levant et en allant vers le portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il méchamment en baissant le regard vers les personnes que j'identifiai comme Lavande et Parvati en m'approchant de Drago en m'attachant les cheveux.

- Euh bonjour Malefoy… On… on voulait parler avec Hermione 5 minutes, mais on ne pensait pas que tu…

- Étais encore là ? Si j'y suis encore et vous nous avez réveillés, alors maintenant si ce n'est pas important venez pu nous faire chier, dit-il sèchement en claquant la porte.

- Tu es de très bonne humeur, dis-moi, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Pour toute réponse il me prit la main et m'entraîna sur le lit pour me reprendre dans ses bras et se rendormir, tout comme moi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je sentis que Drago était réveillé et je souriai sans m'en rendre compte.

Passer la nuit dans les bras de Drago était un rêve pour la plupart des filles de se château, et moi, je l'avais fait et… et Lavande et Parvati m'avaient vue avec un t-shirt gris d'homme et Drago était torse nu… Et... tout le château allait penser que Drago et moi avions couché ensemble !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? D'un coup tu souris, et deux minutes après tu fais la tête, murmura Drago qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Oh 3 fois rien… les deux plus grandes commères de Poudlard ont déjà dû dire à tout le monde ce qu'elles ont vu et tout le monde va croire qu'on a couché ensemble.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais ils s'en doutent déjà je pense puisqu'hier après-midi nous avons disparu de la grande salle d'une façon assez spéciale. Et puis en venant dormir ici avec toi les gens n'ont pas pensé que c'était pour jouer aux échecs ! Rit doucement Drago.

- Oh… oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

- Bon je vais dans la salle de bain et après on va déjeuner.

- Il faudra d'abord que je passe dans la salle de bain aussi, fis-je en me levant et en commençant à sortir des vêtements.

Pendant que je choisissais ma tenue, Drago se leva du lit en s'étirant et en attirant mon regard sur son dos musclé. Raaah, magnifique !

000

Drago et moi étions dans les couloirs du château pour aller déjeuner. Pour une fois Malefoy ne portait pas sa cape, mais un pull en laine au-dessus de sa chemise très sexy ; moi j'avais opté pour un jean et un simple t-shirt noir avec une veste par-dessus.

Pour en revenir à nous, nous étions en route pour le petit déjeuner, moi en train de lire et Drago une main dans sa poche de pantalon et son bras sur mes épaules et j'étais persuadée qu'il regardait toutes les personnes qu'on croisait le plus méchamment possible.

Les bruits de la grande salle se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, et sans même relever la tête de mon livre sur les créatures mythiques que je n'avais toujours pas fini, je sus que nous étions arrivés.

Pourquoi ? Car Drago s'était légèrement raidit et le brouhaha habituelle c'était transformé en chuchotis.

Note pour moi-même : apprendre à tout le monde la discrétion.

Je pensais qu'on allait aller encore une fois à la table des Poufsouffles mais finalement Drago m'emmena à la table des Serpentards qui, eux, étaient discrets. Je rangeai mon livre et m'installas au côté de mon pseudo partenaire de nuit dont j'étais follement amoureuse… quoique la fin de ma phrase n'était pas nécessaire.

- Et bien quel calme ce matin., dis-je avec ironie.

- Mmh je trouve aussi. Et puis on doit être bien assortis, parce que la plupart des personnes ici sont jalouses, répondit fièrement Drago.

- Je pense qu'ils, enfin plutôt elles, sont jalouses de moi puisque j'ai passé ma nuit avec toi., lui souriai-je sarcastiquement.

- Oh donc les regards jaloux de garçons que je vois sont aussi pour toi ?

- Sans doute ! Ils sont peut-être gays, pouffais-je en tartinant ma biscotte de confiture.

- Non je ne pense pas. Ils sont jaloux de moi ! Dis donc Granger je ne savais pas que t'avais autant de succès !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ris-je en le poussant doucement.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder, fit Drago en haussant les épaules. Bon, programme de la journée : on se pavane devant tout ce petit monde, on va dans ta chambre pendant un petit moment et on recommence à se pavaner ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je pense que je suis d'accord. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

C'est le réveillon, et j'avoue que les autres vont me manquer… soupirai-je doucement.

- Et bien… S'ils ne viennent pas nous reparler, on restera tous les deux, tant pis. Mais s'ils reviennent, on leur fait la gueule, ça leur fera du bien ! Et pour une fois Granger, leur pardonne pas trop vite, j'ai envie de voir Weasley et Potter se mettre à genoux devant toi ! Ricana-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ma table où mes amis nous regardaient.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et continuai mon déjeuner en sentant le regard de la moitié de la grande salle et même, j'en étais sûre, celui de Dumbledore ,avec son regard malicieux et pétillant…brrr je préfère ne pas y penser…

Notre matinée se passa plutôt rapidement : on la passa dans la grande salle, à parler où à lire chacun un livre, et pendant ce temps-là je n'arrêtais pas de sentir le regard de Drago sur moi. Mais quand je levais la tête, il était de nouveau concentré. C'était déstabilisant.

Ensuite, il y eut le repas du midi. Ceux qui n'étaient pas venus déjeuner nous dévisageaient, et nos amis n'arrêtaient pas de nous regarder, sans doute en attendant quelque chose. Mais ils n'osaient pas trop se tourner vers nous, vu les regards qu'on leur lançait. Après le dessert beaucoup de personnes sortirent de la Grande Salle, dont Drago et moi qui allâmes nous balader quelques minutes dans le jardin.

- On rentre ? J'ai froid, avouai-je en serrant le bras de Drago.

Il hocha simplement la tête et on partit en direction de ma chambre où la cheminée nous attendait.

Une fois arrivés je balançai ma veste et retirai mes chaussures, puis j'allai directement m'installer en tailleur devant la cheminée sous le rire de Drago qui fit la même chose, mais avec plus de classe. Il s'allongea sur le sol les mains derrière la tête, et moi je restais à regarder les flammes pour me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la personne allongé à côté de moi.

Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi. J'ai une retenue exceptionnelle, alors que je suis sûre que si ça avait été Lavande, par exemple, eh bien elle aurait déjà sauté sur Drago, et dans tous les sens du terme ! En tout cas c'est-ce que j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire ce matin en le voyant torse nu. Torse magnifiquement dessiné grâce au Quidditch... C'est à ce moment que j'aime ce sport !

- Hermione ? M'appela doucement Drago en se relevant sur ses coudes.

- Mmh ? Fis-je en fixant toujours le feu.

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hein ?

- Hein ? Répondis-je bêtement, en me tournant lentement vers lui.

- Est-ce que, commença-t-il en se mettant sur ses genoux, mes lèvres peuvent venir sur les tiennes ?

Re-Hein ? Drago vient bien de me demander la permission pour m'embrasser ? Je me pinçai discrètement, mais quand je sentis la douleur je sentis aussi deux secondes plus tard la chaleur monter à mes joues.

- Euh… et bien je… et tu… mmh... Pourquoi ? Demandais-je finalement juste avant de le regretter en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, m'avoua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. En fait pour tout t'avouer je voulais déjà t'embrasser ce matin, puis aussi devant toute la Grande Salle en arrivant, et enfin quand tu lisais après manger. Et pour ne pas risquer de me recevoir un nouveau crochet du droit, je me suis dit que j'allais te le demander, me raconta-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi.

- Oh… et… bien je… je ne sais… enfin…, bafouillai-je tandis qu'il était à une dizaine de centimètre de moi.

- Ça veut dire oui tout ton charabia ? Demanda Drago, amusé.

- Sans… sans doute oui.

Oh-mon-dieu. Je venais de dire oui pour que Drago Malefoy m'embrasse alors que je me retenais justement de le faire. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et, finalement, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et là, sans que je m'en rende compte, mes bras passèrent derrière sa nuque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés comme ça à s'embrasser, mais en tout cas, je me sentais bien, et quand je voulu plus approfondir ce baiser, je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas car en l'attirant vers moi on tomba en arrière et il se retrouva sur moi.

- Désolée…! M'excusai-je en rigolant doucement.

- Mmh ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien être comme ça aussi, me dit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin qui me fit rougir. Je devrais plus souvent te demander si je peux t'embrasser. Je peux encore t'embrasser ? Fit-il avec une moue pire que craquante.

Je hochai la tête et il ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter à mon plus grand plaisir et on passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à s'embrasser et à parler. Mais une nouvelle fois quelqu'un frappa au portrait qui donnait dans la salle commune. Drago soupira et m'aida à me relever puis j'allai ouvrir.

Devant moi -et Drago qui était derrière- se trouvait Ginny avec un petit sourire timide. Mince je me demandai qu'elle heure il était pour que Ginny vienne se faire pardonner pour le réveillon.

- Tiens… ça faisait longtemps, lui dis-je sarcastiquement. Où est Harry ? Lui demandai-je en regardant autour d'elle.

- Mmh salut Hermione, Drago, dit-elle en regardant derrière moi, je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez ce soir ?

- On va rester ici, intervint Drago plutôt froidement. Pourquoi ?

- Oh… euh et bien c'est-à-dire que…

- Oui ? Demanda impatiemment l'homme qui se trouvait derrière moi et qui était, depuis tout à l'heure, mon petit ami.

- Je… non rien, soupira ma meilleure amie avant de partir.

- Bon, commençai-je en me tournant vers Drago après avoir fermé la porte. J'espère qu'après ton intervention ils vont quand même venir nous chercher, soupirai-je en baissant la tête.

- Bien sûr que oui, fit il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tes amis t'aiment trop pour te laisser la veille de ? Noël. Mais ça te dérangerait vraiment de rester avec moi toute ta soirée ? Demanda-t-il tout penaud.

- Bien sûr que non voyons ! Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

000

Il était 18h30 quand Drago et moi décidâmes de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour être au calme avant le début du repas de Noël. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et on alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigles sur le banc le plus près du mur. Une fois installée, je posai ma tête sur les cuisses de Drago en m'allongeant sur le dos et en pliant mes jambes pour me maintenir, tandis que Drago passait sa main dans mes cheveux et entamait la lecture d'une potion qui était au programme de septième année.

- …, il faut ensuite tourner la potion dans le sens contraire d'une aiguille d'une montre puis ajouter deux racines de gingembres coupés en rondelle et v…, récita Drago jusqu'à ce que je le coupe.

- Attends en rondelle ? T'es sûr ? Lui demandai-je les yeux fermés sous les allées et venues de la main de Drago dans mes cheveux.

- En tout cas c'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur le livre. Tu veux vérifier ?

- Non, je suis bien comme ça, continue, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Bon alors j'en étais à où ? … de gingembres coupée en rondelles et vous laisserez bouillir 5min avant de rajouter de la mandragore. Laissez ensuite à feu doux encore 10 minutes et vous avez fini. Bon… elle n'a pas l'air très compliquée.

- Je suis d'accord… il faudra juste que je vérifie si c'est vraiment en rondelles, ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Allez la prochaine.

- Bien, nous avons…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

- Nous avons quoi ? Malefoy ! L'appelai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je le vis regarder en face de lui plutôt méchamment alors je tournai la tête sur la gauche et découvrit plusieurs paires de chaussures ainsi que plusieurs pantalons, dont certains que je reconnu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Murmurai-je à l'encontre de mon petit ami.

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Leur demanda Drago sèchement. Vous nous reparlez pour pouvoir avoir vos cadeaux de Noël ?

- Oh Drago ne le prend pas comme ça., entendis-je Pansy dire à son meilleur ami.

- Et bien dis-moi comment tu veux que je le prenne ? Avec Hermione on était… comment on était Hermione ? Me questionna-t-il en baissant son regard sur moi.

- Heureux ? Ironisai-je en me relevant pour faire face à nos « amis ».

- C'est ça ! Heureux qu'on nous ignore. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien nous laisser pour le dîner du réveillon, ça serait gentil, fit-il en reportant son attention sur le livre de potions, comme je l'avais fait depuis le début de sa phrase.

- Finalement ça ne vous va pas très bien de traîner tous les deux ensembles sans nous, soupira Blaise.

- Oh allez ! Vous allez pas nous faire la tête parce qu'on n'a pas passé trop de temps avec vous ces derniers temps, si ? Nous demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Si ! Répondit fermement Drago en même temps que moi.

- Bon maintenant que vous avez exprimé votre mécontentement vous passez le réveillon avec nous ? Fit Theodore, blasé. Et le repas aussi.

- Non.

- Bon bah moi je m'assois ici ! Déclara Luna en s'installant en face de Drago. Après tout c'est ma table.

Finalement tout le monde s'installa avec nous à table et tout le monde parlait en essayant de nous faire décrocher un mot mais les seuls paroles qui sortaient de nos bouches étaient pour nous deux.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va leur reparler ? Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

- Quand Potter et Weasley t'auront présenté leurs excuses, me répondit-il de la même manière avant de m'embrasser furtivement sur la mâchoire.

Un long soupir sortit de ma bouche, et Dumbledore fit son discours sur Noël avant de faire apparaître le bon repas de Noël. Au bout d'un certain temps un raclement de gorge sortit du lot de toutes les discutions.

- Mmh… Hermione ? M'appela Ron incertain.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je en relevant la tête.

- Avec Harry on voulait… enfin tu vois…

- Ouais, continua Harry, on voulait s'excuser de notre comportement.

- C'est vrai, affirma Ronald, on n'a pas fait très attention à toi ces derniers temps...

- Oui, eh bien heureusement que Drago était là. Y'a au moins une personne qui pense à moi, leur dis-je un peu tristement.

- On est désolés... dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- Disons que vous êtes pardonnés, leur répondis-je finalement avec un sourire.

- Bon, maintenant que ces deux-là se sont excusés Drago va aussi nous reparler et ils vont tous les deux pouvoir nous dire comment ça se fait que Brown et Patil t'ont vu torse nu ce matin dans la chambre de Granger ? Fit Pansy en regardant son meilleur ami tandis que je rougissais.

- Ça ne vous regar…., commençais-je gênée.

- Et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, me coupa Drago avec un sourire narquois en regardant mes meilleurs amis, on a passé la nuit ensemble et les deux cruches nous ont dérangés.

- Et réveillés…, rajoutai-je en marmonnant.

- Quoi ? S'écria Ronald en même temps que Ginny.

- Oh comme si vous ne le saviez pas, fit Malefoy en en roulant des yeux. On vous a vu hier soir traînant devant le portrait de la chambre.

- C'n'est même pas vrai. Mentirent Harry et Ron.

Et c'est comme ça que pendant tout le reste du repas nos amis parlèrent de notre relation dont-ils ne savaient rien puisqu'ils faisaient toutes les hypothèses qui leurs passaient pas la tête.

* « vous couchez ensembles mais vous ne sortez pas ensemble » Blaise.

* « vous avez couchés ensemble plusieurs fois et maintenant vous faites comme si de rien était » Pansy

* « vous vous êtes fait attaquer par une créature qui vous a transmis un poison qui fait que vous êtes attiré l'un par l'autre ? » Luna. « Nan ma puce ça ils sont déjà naturellement » Theo

* « Peut être qu'ils sortent ensembles depuis longtemps et qu'ils nous font tourner en bourrique ? » Tracey « et ils couchent ensembles depuis longtemps alors » Blaise.

* « Je ne préfère ne rien penser et savoir » Ron.

* « Vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments ils n'y a pas longtemps et vous sortez ensemble depuis » Harry « et ils couchent ensemble depuis » Blaise.

* « Bon ça suffit Blaise on a compris que t'étais en manque » Drago.

* « Moi je pense que vous vous fréquentez et que vous ne sortez pas ensemble, enfin pas pour l'instant » Ginny.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ? Demandai-je en me levant et en remettant correctement mes vêtements.

- Tu t'en vas ? Me demanda Ginny surprise.

- Et bien oui, il est presque 21h, j'ai un livre à terminer, Drago n'arrête pas de m'interrompre à chaque fois et je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas pu faire mes 8h de sommeil.

- Ouais on s'en doute, fit Blaise en explosant de rire.

- Très drôle Zabini, soupira Drago en se levant et récupérant son livre de potions.

- Vous allez où ? Nous questionna Tracey.

- Dans ma chambre, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Euh…, comme ça. Finit-elle par dire après avoir croisé le regard des autres.

- Bon bah à demain alors, dit Drago en haussant les épaules et en passant un bras sur les miennes.

On avançait à travers les couloirs où toutes les personnes qu'on croisait nous souhaitaient un joyeux Noël. J'y répondis sans problème, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Drago. Heureusement pour lui, on arriva enfin dans ma chambre où il m'attrapa par taille et m'emmena avec lui sur canapé.

- Ah c'était long presque 3h sans t'embrasser. Me dit Drago juste après l'avoir fait.

000

Drago lisait et moi… eh bien je m'ennuyais. Pour une fois j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et pour ça j'avais mis un peu de musique. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des allées et retours dans toute ma chambre, puis finalement je m'installai sur mon lit en fredonnant et en bougeant légèrement. Le coussin que j'avais dans les mains me démangeait j'alternai alors mon regard vers celui-ci et vers Drago qui était sur le canapé en face de moi puis finalement…

- Hermione…, fit Drago le plus lentement possible en se retournant vers moi.

- Oui ? Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien… je m'ennuyais juste !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me lances un… coussin ? Cria-t-il me sautant sur ses pieds et en me lançant un coussin.

- Hey ! M'exclamai-je en me levant sur mon lit et en prenant mon deuxième coussin pour me défendre.

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouva à faire une bataille d'oreiller à travers ma chambre en criant et en riant comme des enfants, et par la même occasion en foutant le bazar. Mais une fois de plus on fut encore dérangés au moment où j'avais sauté sur le dos de Drago et c'est comme ça qu'il -qu'on- alla ouvrir.

Devant nous se trouvait tous nos amis qui nous dévisageaient.

- Quoi ? Leur demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- On vous dérange peut être ? Demanda Ginny en souriant.

- Oui. Fit Drago resserrant sa prise sur mes jambes.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez, commença Blaise en regardant derrière nous, mais en tout cas c'est le bordel dans ta chambre Granger.

- On était en train de s'amuser, rétorquai-je en boudant.

- Ouais on voit ça avec vos coupes de cheveux et vos visages rouges, pouffa Pansy en poussant Drago pour entrer.

- Hey vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça sans nous avoir demandé ! M'exclamai-je en descendant du dos de Drago.

- C'est ta chambre alors pourquoi on demanderait à Drago d'entrer ? Me demanda Luna accrochée au bras de Theo.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort… peut être l'habitude qu'il soit là ?

- Bon on dort où cette nuit ? Fit Ron en s'étalant sur mon canapé.

- Dans ton lit Ronald ! Fis-je catégorique en rangeant ma chambre d'un coup de baguette.

- Oh allez Hermione, faut bien qu'on passe la nuit de Noël quelque part tous ensemble, nan ? Alors pourquoi pas ici ? Me dit Harry en transformant mon bureau en un lit double.

- Mais…

- Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de les en empêcher mon cœur, me chuchota Drago en me souriant. Et puis toi qui voulais passer ta soirée avec tes amis...

- Je vous préviens, personnes ne prend mon lit. Dis-je catégorique en courant avant de me jeter dessus.

- Ouais, sauf toi et Drago ! Ricana Blaise en même temps que tout le monde et même Ron.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre un sort d'insonorisation, on a pas envie d'écouter vos ébats sexuels ! Rajouta Pansy qui se coucha à coté de Ron sur ce qui était à l'origine mon fauteuil.

Je soupirai excédée et alla dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama avec toutes les filles.

J'aurais mieux fait de rester habillée.

- Alors ? Cria Ginny en me sautant presque dessus.

- Alors quoi ? Demandai-je en retirant mes vêtements.

- Alors… avec Drago ? Commença Tracey. Vous l'avez fait quand pour la première fois ? Et combien de fois ?

- Drago et moi n'avons rien fait.

- Comment ça ? S'exclama Pansy contrariée.

- Nous n'avons pas couchés ensemble si c'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, dis-je en haussant les épaules et en mettant mon tee-shirt.

- Mais… pourtant… toutes vos disparition et vos sourires et surtout vos regards... Énuméra Ginny qui était déjà en pyjama.

- Et puis Lavande et Parvati vous ont vus ce matin, ajouta Luna en regardant la pièce en souriant.

- Oui, elles nous ont vus en pyjama alors qu'on venait de se réveiller. À cause d'elles, d'ailleurs.

- Bon mais vous êtes ensemble ? S'impatienta Ginny.

- Peut être ! Fis-je avec un sourire énigmatique avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

C'est avec un sourire que je parcourus ma chambre pour sauter sur mon lit, sous le regard mécontent des filles qui étaient en train de retrouver leurs lits respectifs. Drago était près de la cheminée, en train de parler avec les garçons, et je m'installai dans les couvertures en attendant qu'il me rejoigne, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Bonne nuit ! S'exclama Drago en fermant précipitamment les rideaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchotai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je leur fais croire des choses, murmura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- N'oubliez pas le sort ! Cria Blaise.

- Ouais, on n'a pas envie de vous entendre, continua Harry en rigolant.

J'essayai de cacher mon rire, puis Drago me pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir ce furent des chatouilles au niveau de mon cou qui me réveillèrent, et je me rendis compte que c'était Drago qui m'embrassait.

- Il est quelle heure ? Chuchotai-je sans ouvrir les yeux mais en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas mais il fait encore nuit, m'informa-t-il. Au fait, il faudrait que t'enlèves ton short, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me fit un grand sourire sadique en me montrant son pantalon de pyjama qui était à moitié sur le lit et l'autre moitié visible de l'autre côté du rideau. Drago est un vrai pervers.

C'est en roulant des yeux et avec un petit sourire en coin que j'enlevai mon short noir et le donna à mon petit qui le mit au pied du lit et il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire de victoire avec de m'embrasser et de me reprendre dans ses bras pour finir notre nuit.

Avec Drago, nous étions réveillés depuis un petit moment quand on commença à entendre des chuchotements.

- Oh regarde Theodore, il y a pleins de cadeaux sous le sapin, entendis-je Luna dire tout en baillant.

- Et y'en a plusieurs pour toi, lui répondit tendrement son petit ami ce qui me fit sourire.

- Nan ! Tracey ! Regardes un peu ce qu'il y a par terre au bout du lit. S'exclama Blaise avec une voix encore endormie.

- Blaise… tais-toi, il y en a qui dorment encore, lui dit sa petite amie endormie.

- Trop tard ! S'exclamèrent tous nos amis à l'unisson.

- Nan mais j'y crois pas! S'exclama Blaise que j'entendais un peu plus près.

Ils ont couché ensemble alors qu'on était là. C'est vraiment des obsédés, pires que moi.

- Et bien s'ils ont couché ensemble cette nuit, c'était leur première fois, les informa Pansy qui me fit rougir et je me cachai sur le torse de Drago qui se retenait de rire.

- Et si on ouvrait le rideau ? Suggéra Blaise.

- Nan mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ma meilleure amie nue, Blaise ! S'exclama Harry, suivi de Ron qui affirma la même chose.

- Allez, moi j'ai envie de les prendre en flagrant délit, et puis ça se trouve ils ont remis le couvert en se réveillant ! Rigola le métis.

- Tu fais ça, Zabini, tu ne pourras même pas avoir d'héritier ! Intervint Drago avec une voix rauque.

- Ah ils sont réveillés.

C'est avec un coup de baguette que j'ouvris le rideau et le premier que je vis fut Blaise avec un grand sourire en tenant mon short. Je sautai presque sur lui pour le récupérer sous les protestations de Drago qui ne voulait pas se lever.

Finalement au bout d'un certain temps nous étions tous assis autour du sapin, encore en pyjama, en ouvrant nos cadeaux comme des enfants.

Un appareil photo ensorcelé et tout le monde commença à ouvrir ses paquets.

Quand j'ouvris le dernier paquet à mon nom c'était un cadeau de Drago, une jolie chaîne en argent avec une magnifique petite pierre bleu. Je me retournai vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et je lui tendis le bijou pour qu'il me l'accroche, ce qu'il fit.

Finalement, oubliant toutes les personnes autour je l'embrassai tendrement avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Aaah ! On le savait bien que vous sortiez ensemble ! S'exclama Ginny heureuse.

- Bon maintenant tenez, c'est un cadeau pour vois deux, nous dit Harry en nous tendant un parchemin roulé fermé par un ruban doré.

Drago et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis je déroulai doucement le parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits plusieurs… plans ?

- Des plans ? Interrogea Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien… si vous lisez bien tout… c'est des plans qu'on a mis en place pour vous mettre ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps, déclara Tracey avec un petit sourire timide.

- Comment ça, nous mettre ensemble ?

- Oh Drago regarde ! Fis-je en pointant le n°3. C'est eux qui nous ont enfermés dans la salle de classe en début d'année.

- Et c'est à cause d'eux qu'on s'est retrouvé coincé dans la Forêt Interdite ! S'exclama Drago mécontent.

- En attendant c'est grâce à ça que vous êtes ensemble aujourd'hui ! Conclut Pansy, fière d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à <span>Aerann<span> pour la correction.**

**J'espère que cette OS vous a plu ^^**


End file.
